


Awkward Conversation

by Dessy (Desmitri_irl)



Series: Desmitri Drabbles [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, He loves his queercoded son and his boyfriend, I love Ray but I feel like he'd be a pain to talk to for someone very anxious like Dim, M/M, Raymond is a dad, supportive Raymond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmitri_irl/pseuds/Dessy
Summary: Raymond talks to Dimitri
Relationships: Dimitri Allen & Raymond (Professor Layton), Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore
Series: Desmitri Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Awkward Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is here! And thanks for the Kudos I appreciate it  
> Also I can't write a Scottish accent so please just imagine it thanks

"You love him, don't you?"  
Dimitri jumped at the sudden voice coming from his side.  
Raymond was even better than Des when it came to sneaking up on people without making a single noise. Perhaps his height helped him since, unlike his adopted son, he was anything but tall and therefore not on eye level with many people. If Dimitri looked straight ahead and Raymond was next to him there'd be no way he'd see him.  
The old butler was also good at reading people.  
Admittedly, Dim found him to be a little awkward to be around. They didn't usually have much to talk about and if there was something it was small and only required short interaction.  
Still Dimitri knew that the man cared a whole lot about Des and that was enough for him to calm his anxiety at least a little.  
Snapping back to the present he wasn't all too surprised to find Ray calm as ever patiently waiting for a verbal response.  
"I- No no no I just," he stuttered before realizing it would be ultimately useless.  
"Is it that obvious?" he mumbled defeated.  
The old man simply chuckled.  
"Ay, but it's alright. I think he feels the same."  
He looked towards Des' room.  
"Been a while since I've seen him this happy."  
Dimitri wanted to turn to him only to find the man had already left.  
Awkward conversation but.... for some reason he was glad they had it.


End file.
